Talk:Once Again
hawk Should it be noted that Sasuke's hawk was not under the influence of the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Perhaps in a trivia section? It annoys me more than it should that it is not affected by it. Dang Plot Shield. SharinganMike (talk) 14:14, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :This actually is a worthy trivia in my opinion, nice catch--Elveonora (talk) 14:18, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ::We don't know exactly if the summons were included in the Mugen Tsukuyomi's effect or not. But as known that Summoning Jutsu is a space-time ninjutsu and talks about the dimensions, it seems that they're not affected at all. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 14:19, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :::The summons live on the same planet as others.--Elveonora (talk) 14:20, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::But not in the same dimension, Elve-kun. So perhaps because of that they're not affected, but it's speculation. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 14:23, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::Sasuke's Hawk would've been in whatever its summoning realm is. The light of the Infinite Tsukuyomi is no longer shinning, therefore the hawk wouldn't be caught. Atrix471 (talk) 15:00, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Speculation or not. The point is Kaguya wants all chakra to be one. The hawk has chakra. The toads have chakra. to say they are not affected would be moronic at best since the fact remains it all needs to be whole. But anyway I still feel it should be in the trivia section. It affected the cats that were just laying on a fence. SharinganMike (talk) 15:28, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Pretty much this. It's worthy either of trivia or even proper mention on the summon's page--Elveonora (talk) 15:35, June 11, 2014 (UTC) I find this more relevant to the chapter than to a specific summon. If they had summoned a mole, or an otherwise eyeless or blind animal, then I'd think it would be more relevant in the animals talk page, if any animal (or even human) in that situation would be affected by IT. Omnibender - Talk - 15:38, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: Things we know for sure. Summons do not come from another dimension. For example, Chapter 409 page 4 We know ordinary animals are caught in the IT. Chapter 677 page 12 We know certain animals can use chakra. The Toads are a great example. And Sasuke even says that about his hawk. Chapter 680 page 12 What we do not know is why the hawk is not caught in the IT, which is worth mentioning. SharinganMike (talk) 15:52, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :Was it ever stated that animals couldn't use chakra? Kaguya was noted as the first person to use chakra, but nobody ever mentioned the origins of animal chakra. Atrix471 (talk) 16:09, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ::All animals have chakra. Hagoromo spread it to everyone.--Elveonora (talk) 17:36, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Why would we even mention this? We don't know how it's affected any other summon or where Sasuke's hawk came from or any of its genetics. Why on earth would we even mention that it should be under the effects of the technique? Please, remember where to draw the line between Narutopedia being an encyclopedia and personal fandom input. We are not Kishimoto, it is not our place to say something should happen.--Cerez365™ (talk) 06:36, June 12, 2014 (UTC) : ^ This all the way. You lot are not Kishimoto's editorial team, so stop trying to be. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 07:06, June 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Are you even serious? :# The Hawk has chakra :# It has a brain :# Therefore shouldn't be immune to genjutsu--Elveonora (talk) 11:25, June 12, 2014 (UTC) I gotta say, I'm leaning towards Elveonora on this one. Everything alive, barring those protected by Sasuke's Susanoo should be under the genjutsu. To avoid "input", I believe the best option is to simply point out that the hawk wasn't under genjutsu without trying to explain why that happened, and leave each person who comes across the information with their own thoughts on the matter. Omnibender - Talk - 14:15, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Viz translation So, the Viz translation is out that line Kakashi says about summoning is about Kaguya, not Sasuke, he wonders if she summoned the alternate dimension. Omnibender - Talk - 21:20, June 17, 2014 (UTC) : I figured as much, since it showed that line in the sky where Kaguya and the others vanished from. So, should we make a technique for this? Or just mark her as a Summoning user and note what she was capable of summoning? ~ Ten Tailed Fox 21:25, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, Kakashi's comment did involve summoning, so my guess is that she would be listed as a Summoning Technique user. This reminds me that war filler with the reincarnated Sound Four, but in an entire new scale. Omnibender - Talk - 21:32, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :::What does she summon? Dimensions?-- KotoTalk Page- 21:44, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::I wouldn't call that a summoning technique. To summon someone, you need a contract. She simply someone moved herself and others, but not through summoning. Unless she can use a Flying Thunder God Technique and mark others from afar.--Elveonora (talk) 21:46, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::I's like to suggest the idea that Kakashi meant summon, as in the literal meaning: brought forth. Let's just say she is able to access another dimension, similar to Kamui.--'Koto'Talk Page- 21:48, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Bit of clarifcation, not everything needs a summoning contract to summon. The Nine-Tails' sure as hell didn't summon make/sign any contract for Tobi and Madara to summon him everywhere. And the Demonic Statue can't make a contract, it's a giant corpse.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 21:50, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::::It obviously did, otherwise Contract Seal wouldn't have worked, not to mention the formula is the same. Also Gedo Mazo isn't a corpse, the Rinnegan can summon it and Rinnegan summonings are an exception--Elveonora (talk) 21:57, June 17, 2014 (UTC) So, is the raw around? It wouldn't hurt to see if the term used was actually "kuchiyose" and not something else that can be translated as "summoning". Omnibender - Talk - 22:20, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Well, knowing her godly powers, it wouldn't surprise me if she did summon an entire dimension. But wouldn't it also be possible that she simply used a teleportation technique to take herself and Team 7 with her to another location? How do we even know if it's an alternate dimension? It could simply be another location on the same planet, just a deserted area. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 03:48, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Kaguya's missing lipstick. Hi guys, on this chapter there was a mistake/error on only one page of Kaguya, she was seen with out lipstick despite wearing it all the pages. Here it is: "link removed". THANKYOU Small brother (talk) 13:41, September 3, 2014 (UTC). :Can't you just add it yourself?--Elveonora (talk) 13:42, September 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Elveonora beat me to removing the illegal link D: --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 13:43, September 3, 2014 (UTC)